Save Me A Dance
by Yelllow Converse5
Summary: "I saved you a dance." He said."I saved you something to." She said shyly. "Oh really?." He said with a smirk on his face. (ONE-SHOT) Auslly
1. Chapter 1

**Save Me A Dance**

* * *

"I can't wait until Friday night."

"Me either. I finally get to see you."

"I know. Listen I have to go, but I will talk to you later."

"Yeah, okay bye."

"Bye."

She sighed as she pushed the power button, shutting her computer, and getting ready for bed. She had been talking to this myserious stranger for about four months on a social networking sight and she had already developed a crush on him. At first she didn't feel comfortable talking to a complete stranger and who wouldn't? But she slowly eased up to him and so did he. They got to know each other and they have a lot...er, _somethin__gs_ in common but opposites attract, right? They know that they go to the same school yet they never seen each other or maybe they have but they just couldn't tell. As time passed by she grew feelings for him and at first she thought he didn't feel the same but she was proven wrong when he asked her out on Friday aslo known as oh, um what's that called oh yeah it's called a PROM! Prom was only two days away. She had the dress, the shoes, and the ticket the only thing that she had to take care of was to stop getting nervous.

Sighing again, she turned off the small lamp in her room(which she got from her mom on her birthday)and got under the covers, letting the sleep take over her

* * *

"You need to stop stressing over this Ally," her best friend Trish said.

"I can't. What if he is disappionted at what he sees."

"Then it wasn't meant to be?" Trish said- more like asked.

"Trish!" Ally whined.

"What I dont know anything about this stuff," Trish shot back.

"Ugg!" Ally yelled.

"Okay. You know what, let's go to the mall and get some smoothies okay?" Trish suggested.

"Okay."

* * *

Once they arrived they quickly got in line.

"Next," said the cashier in the front. Ally had told Trish to go save a table for them while she went to order the smoothies. She took three steps forward, stopped at the front, and looked up at the cashier.

Once she looked up she froze. She had never seen anyone so handsome in her entire life. The cashier had dirty blonde hair, purposly messing, deep brown eye that you could get lost in, and a smile that can make any girl swoon. He wore a shirt and a hat that said 'Smooth-a-lious Smoothies'*****which was also the name of the smoothie place and a name tag that read 'Austin'.

"What can I get you?" He asked, snapping her out of her deep thoughts.

"Oh yeah can I get two large strawberry smoothies please."

"Coming right up. No offense but are you sure you can drink _all of that_."

"None taken," she smilied,"No um you see my friend is helping me with that and also because I am just really stressed."

"I feel you," he said,"May I ask why?" He continued.

"Well let's just say it's about a prom date."She said, trying not to give to much information.

"Oh, yeah I'm dealing with that to," he said' sighing,"I never got your name," he finished.

"I'm Ally Dawson."

_'That's a beautiful name' _he thought

"I'm Austin," he said with a big, yet warm smilie on his face.

After he stated his name she started to laugh, not a hysterical laughing where you can't breath, or makes you turn red but just enough of laughing that made him confused which lead to him, asking her why she had been laughing.

"Um, well you see there's a name tag on your shirt." She said, pointing to the blue plastic name tag that said 'hello my name is' than whatever your name is.

Feeling the heat and redness on his cheeks, he realilzed that he had just embarsed himself in front of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She wore white skinnny jeans, blue converse, and a blue t-shirt that read 'some infinites are bigger than other infinites'*****and not to mention her silky brunett hair which had caramel highlights at the bottom of it.

"Oh um-oh my gosh I just embarsed myself."

"No it's okay it was actually kind of cute." She said.

He felt relieved after she said. He shot her a smile as he handed her the two large smoothies. She began to fish out her wallet and take out the money to pay him when he said,"No need for that."

"Why." She asked confused as to why he said that.

"It's on the house.I mean I was really stressed out and talking to someone really made me feel better, sooo think of this as a little thank you gift."

"Are you sure, really I can pay mys-," She was interupted by him telling her that it was completely fine.

"Oh well thank you very much, by the way your shoe is untied," she said.

"Oh." He said as he looked down at his shoe but only to see that it was tied in a double knotted bow. Confused to why she said his shoe was untied, which it clearly wasn't, he looked up expecting to see her but only seeing that she wasn't there. Even though she was only gone for a minute or two he kind of missed her.

Sighing, which he had been doing all day he looked over at his tip jar which had about 10, 15 dollars in it he saw something that caught his eye. A twenty dollar bill lay next to the jar and a little note next to it. He picked it up and read it.

_Thank you for talking to me. I really appreciate it._

_P.s thanks for the free smoothies :)_

_-Ally_

He laughed a bit, admiring her kindness.

He picked up the twenty dollar bill and put it in his pocket still smiling to himself and cluching the note in his hand, thinking to himself.

_'Ally Dawson, you are something.'_

* * *

Finally, it was the night.

Not just some ordinary night.

The night where all your fairy tale wishes come true. Where your prince charming comes to your door with a rose in his hand, tuxedo, and a magical horse carage, or in this case a limo. You walk out wearing the most expensive dress you own, make-up not to much but just enough, your hair all done in a beautiful way, and last but not least your glass slippers, or again in this case your heels.

A night to remember.

A magical night.

A night of freedom.

A night known as Prom.

But Ally Dawson was getting a bit nervous.

"I'm so nervous." She complained.

Okay, maybe not a _bit_ nervous.

"Well stop being nervous, you're going to mess up your make up with your nervous sweat," Trish complained.

Ally was wearing a white strapless dress that puffed up a bit at the botton as it reached a little over her knee and it had some sparkles at the top. As for make-up, she had a sparkley gray eye shadow on her full eye lids, a light pink blush applied to her cheeks, mascara, and a light red strawberry flavored lip gloss. Jewlery; a pair of small hoops dangling from her ears, an infinite sign necklace, and music note ring on her pointer finger.

She was beautiful.

On the outside.

But inside she was a total wreck. The feeling of her stomach when she got nervous was a little hard to ignore.

"Aren't you suppose to meet him there?" The latina asked.

"Oh my gosh, yes! What time is it?" The brunett asked.

"Um it is...8:10."

"Let's go I am suposed to met him there at 8:30!" Ally shouted.

They both rushed down stairs careful not to fall in their heels. Once the got to the bottom they made a dash to the front door, only to be stopped by her parents, camera in their hands. Her mother with a huge smile on her face. Her mom yelled out in happy, excited tone.

"Picture time!"

* * *

The two girls walked out of the house. Finally after twenty pictures (and yes she counted) they got to go to their school, which is where the Prom was going to be.

They both walked to the brunett's rusty pick up truck (which she absolutly loved) and got in. Trish in the passenger and Ally in the drivers seat.

"You ready?" Trish asked her best friend with a look of concern.

"Yeah. I never got to say how amazing you look." Ally said smiling.

Trish was wearing a strapless aqua dress that flowed to her ankles. For make-up she had a baby blue sparkley eye shadow on her eye lids, blush, a bit more darker than Ally's, light pink bubble gum flavored lip gloss, and mascara. As for jewlery she had sparkey rose studs on her ears, a T necklace, her usual nose piercing.*****She also had some white heels and her hair was straight and put into a high ponytail.

"Thank you, Ally."

* * *

He was waiting at the front of the school for her to come and she was running a bit late. He was afraid that she had stood him up and that she wasn't going to show up so now he was nervous _and_ stressed even more.

"Hey bud, is she here yet?" Austin's best friend, Dez asked.

"Yeah Dez she's totally here," he said sarcastically.

"Awesome where?" Dez asked obviously not catching the sarcasm like usual.

"No she's not here."

"Then why did you say she was here if she really isn't?"

"It's called sarcasm."

"Her name is sarcasm that is a wierd name."

"No Dez her name is no-you know what never mind."

"Oh so her name is never mind, thats even wierder than sarcasm."

Austin was about to say something when a rusty pick up truck pulled up in front of them. They waited for the two people to walk out. Once the two people got out Austin and Dez were in awe.

They were both beautiful but the one who caught the blondes attention was the brunett.

He walked up to her and instantly regonized her.

"Ally?"

"Austin?"

"Wait so your the one I've been talking to the whole time?" She asked.

"Maybe. Wait tell me something that would prove it." He said

"Your middle name is Monica."

"Yup that's it. Wow who would have thought." He said.

"I know." She replied.

"You look beautiful." He said admiring her beauty.

She looked down at the floor which looked quite interseting."Thank you." They both walked into the school doors hand in hand.

* * *

They reached the dance floor as the song Count On Me by Bruno Mars was playing."I saved you a dance," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist while she put her arms around his neck as they both slowed danced.

"I saved you something to." She said all her confiedence fading away. No guy has ever had that effect on her but she knew that he was different than the others.

"Oh really?" He said smirking know what she was refering to.

She nodded as she leaned up slowly and pressed her lips on to his.

He had never felt that way about any other girl. He felt the tingling sparkes all over himself as their lips moved at the same rythm. He tasted the flavor of strawberry and at that moment he had never loved strawberry more than he did right then and there. He pulled her closer to him while she played with his blonde locks.

* * *

Later on that night they were voted for king and queen. When they announced that Austin had won know one was surprised, he was kind of popular; but when they announced that Ally had won everyone was shocked because they didn't know who she was, but Ally didn't care that they did not know her because all that mattered was that the blonde beside her knew who she was all along.

They both left early and he drove them to this hill top that his mom had showed him before she passed due to cancer. They both reached the top and they lay there, her head on his chest, his arm around her shoulder;both admiring the moon and the stars.

"This truly is a night to remember." She said to him.

"Yes, it was." He replied. He leaned down and kissed her lips for a couple seconds then leaning away.

"So question time," he said."My dear queen will you do me the honor of being my beautiful...girlfriend," he finished in a british accent yet he was very nervous as to what she was going to say. She giggled and looked at him brown eyes, pecked his cheek and said,"Why yes my king, I would love to."

He smiled at her and a lay soft, sweet kiss on her forehead.

They both said nothing because nothing else needed to be said. They knew that they would both have an amazing future ahead of them filled with laughter, tears, and drama but they both knew they would make it through...together.

THE END


	2. PLEASE READ!

**(****A/N)**

**Hello fellow ****fan fiction readers well I kinda need some help**

**I have already written something one fan fiction a one shot if you want to read it its called save me a dance on my profile anyway I really want to write a multi chapter story but i dont know what to write it about so if any of you can leave a review with any ideas at ALL for a new story that would be helpful. My one shot got some reviews that really made me smile because that was my first story so thank you to those people.  
**

**So any one plz leave me a review I would really like to know what you would want so again review or pm me :)**

**Thank you and remember,**

**Yellow Converse are awesome.**


End file.
